This invention relates generally to ball joints of the type that are used in the automotive steering systems and more particularly to a novel method for producing ball joints which ball joints include a ball stud or pivoted member wherein the spherical portion providing the bearing surface is of composite construction consisting of a headed portion on the stem and a separate head portion which are welded together at a fused junction.